A love too different
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: What if Kouga didn’t love Kagome but loved Sango and it wasn’t truly the perverted monk that also had eyes on Sango. InuyashaMirokuKouga? which one will win
1. A wolf's admiration

A love too different

**By**: Blacktiger55

**Rating**: PG?

**Pairings**: Sango and Kouga (I totally believe in the M/S but I want to try some new stuff)

**Spoilers**: None

**Content Warning**: Maybe some swearing, minor if any

**Pairings**: Sango/Kouga/Inuyasha/Miroku, and just for u to know Kag/Hojo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in the show or manga.

**Summary**: What if Kouga didn't love Kagome but loved Sango and it wasn't truly the perverted monk that also loved Sango.

**Author's Note**: Please R & R, the more reviews the faster the chapters will come, I don't mind flames as long as they give me some advice on how to improve this story.

**Reminder**: Just for you ppl who get confused: '' thinking "" talking Flashback

CHAPTER 1

Kouga stared out into the night thinking about earlier in the day. He had gone hunting for himself when he had passed dog face and his pack. "Feh _his pack_" it made him sick to think about. Dog faces pack was constructed of a monk, a reincarnation of a miko, a fox demon child and a demon exterminator.

"Ah", he sighed, the demon exterminator was a worthy warrior and a beautiful woman to match. It was ironic he thought, he loved someone that was born to exterminate his kind; as well as any other demon.

He hoped down and ran as fast as he could to dog faces camp. He slowed down as he neared the camp. He jumped on a branch and sat down staring at the exterminator. Her silky black hair was shinning in the moon light and it made her look even so much more as a goddess. He spent many hours staring at her, her features and thinking of how he could make her his mate. And if he succeeded about the future they would have. He smiled at the idea of little pups running around his cave. If it came too he would even leave his pack to be with her. To live in a village, in a hut, anything to please her, he knew she wouldn't want a lot but he would do anything to please and protect her.

He would just have to ask her first, before the mangy mutt did or before the pervert did. He knew both of them had a _thing_ for her and he swore he would ask her first.

He regrettably hoped down the branch and left, but not with one last glance at her. He would have to make her his and soon, before he lost his chance.

How was that? Did you like? Hate it? Who do you think should end up with Sango? I'm not asking for a lot of reviews just…I don't know…2? 3? If I get at least two reviews then I'll continue grins

Ja ne


	2. A hanyou's thoughts

CHAPTER 2

Inuyasha woke up with the sun shinning in his face; He sniffed the air smelling something unpleasant. It was that dam-wolf, whenever they were anywhere near his pack he would always come at night and it wasn't to check up on them it was to check up on Sango. He knew the wolf had something for her and he wouldn't allow it. He loved Sango with all his heart and he would do anything for her. Now that the wolf was in the war for Sango's heart, he had to two people to compete against; the wolf and the monk. He stared at Sango, she was exactly under him, he loved to sit above her, so if anything happened he could protect her.

He stared down at her and saw as the sun shone on her delicate face. She looked like an angel with the sun shinning and swallowing her in its sun light. He loved her eyes and how they shone bright when she was happy and hated when they were full of sorrow. He loved her rare smile and wished it would appear more often. Yes he loved Sango and would make her his, if she wanted, and he hoped against all that she felt the same. He would fight for her, if it meant fighting off the wolf and the monk.

One thing was clear, that the dam-wolf would try to make his move soon and the monk was always making his moves. He would have top make his move soon. Very soon.

Sorry for the short chapter. Did you like? Or hate?


	3. A monk's staff

CHAPTER 3

Miroku woke up with a grunt; he sniffed the air and smelled ramen and other delicacies from the modern era. He sat up and locked eyes with Sango she gave him a small nod with a smile and went to sit beside Kagome near the fire. He sighed and got up and stretched, as he did he saw Inuyasha staring at Sango.

"Beautiful morning Inuyasha, huh?" he asked diverting his attention away from Sango.

He knew that he had a _thing_ as Lady Kagome called it for Sango.

"Feh" grunted Inuyasha and hoped down from his tree and grabbed some ramen from Kagome and ate.

Miroku stared once again at Sango who was now eating some eggs and some meat that Kagome had called…keh he didn't remember. He stared as her hair lifted of her back and fell slightly down as the wind died down. He sighed and looked and her rear and quickly diverted his gaze to his now twitching hand. He tried to steady it and succeeded after awhile. Today he wouldn't let his cursed hand wonder anywhere…inappropriate.

He looked up noticing that someone was calling his name, it was Shippou tugging on his robe.

"Come on Miroku" he wailed "where leaving know."

Miroku sighed once again, picked up his staff and started to walk, he glanced at Inuyasha and saw he was once again staring at Sango as she and Kagome walked ahead of them. He sighed once again and knew that the hanyou was plotting something, something to do with Sango and him; he wasn't going to let an overgrown hanyou get in his way. His way for love; he just wished for one thing, Sango to look and speak to him, not as a hentai or pervert or any of the sorts but to look and speak to him as a friend, as a…lover. He gulped; he had to work fast before the swanky hanyou beat him to it.

Sorry for the short chapter I'm currently working on over eight fanfics (see this is what you get when you have an active muse) The next chapters will be longer now that I got this out of the way. Flame me or whatever.

Warning: I just thought I could be nice for once and warn you about a little something. This fic will be a very complicated one, complicated in the sense of love and war. For know there is a three way conflict but for how long will that last and who do you want to win?


	4. A long night

CHAPTER 4

The group had wondered for days now without much shelter, it was pouring rain and they had just finished fighting a youkai. Inuyasha picked himself up and shook himself to dry himself to be soaked again.

"We need shelter" grumbled Inuyasha.

"No kidding" replied Kagome picking Shippou up and running ahead. "Come on, I think there's a cave up ahead."

Sure enough, they found a small cave; unfortunately it was occupied by no one other then Koga. He glanced up and grinned at the sight of the group.

"Nice bath dog breath?" he asked grinning madly.

"Ah shut up fur ball your no better of yourself" grumbled Inuyasha grinning as a glare came his way from the wet wolf youkai.

"Let's go" said Inuyasha already turning the other way.

"Why don't you stay, there's no way you can survive in that weather" said Koga with a sudden sincerity in his voice.

"Really Koga? Thank you" shouted Kagome and started to unpack and make lunch with what she had left.

Miroku and Sango sighed and started to make themselves at "home"

Inuyasha sneered and glared at Koga, both youkai locked eyes and a staring contest was in place. It was almost like a silent argument. A silent argument for Sango.

"Inuyasha! Koga! Help us will you?" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed; this was going to be a long day.

Once again I apologize for the short chapters; I promise the chapters will be getting longer. Grade eight is pretty hectic right now so please be patient.


	5. A hanyou's love

CHAPTER 5

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he watched the "dam" wolf keep the group entertained with jokes. The kitsune and Kagome were rolling on the group with tears falling down on their cheeks, while Miroku was trying to support himself on the wall; Sango was laughing and steadying herself on the monk.

He hated the way the wolf made her laugh and how the monk was supporting her as his hand inched closer to the "unholy" place, quickly being retracted as the monk heard the small growl emitting from the hanyou.

Miroku grinned as he saw the displeasure in Inuyasha's eyes. He enjoyed seeing him suffer, he had two women and had lost both of them, and he wasn't going to let him hurt Sango too.

As Kouga's joke were met with another roar of laughter Inuyasha decided enough was enough, getting up announced that he was going for a walk. Nobody paid much attention except for a slight nod from Kagome. Inuyasha though didn't see the concerned look coming from the demon exterminator.

Inuyasha walked further and further into the forest, grumbling to himself, wishing he hadn't let his jealousy take over resulting in him outside in the rain, soaked to the core.

Ego not letting himself return to the safety of the cave and fire he trudged on coming to a shelter of trees overlooking the lake. Inuyasha sighed as he sat down, against the rough trunk of the trees.

A single tear rolled down he's cheek as he realized he was losing the battle for Sango.

Unnoticed in the shadows a demon leaped forward cornering Inuyasha. The demon extracted his long claws and let his three eyes paralyze Inuyasha. Drool falling from he's mouth the demon growled showing his thousand rows of teeth as he's three tails turned into deadly spears.

Losing hope Inuyasha closed his eyes not caring that he was about to be eaten alive when he heard the unmistakable sound of the demons head being sliced off. Opening one eye, Inuyasha saw the demons head roll beside him and then along with the whole body, vaporize.

Closing and opening both eyes he saw a hand reach toward him connected to a smiling face of Sango holding her Hiraikotsu in her right hand.

As he reached her hand he felt his hair go on end as the air sparked with electricity. Later he would realize it had been the thunder, but for now he felt it as more then that, something Kagome had called 'Chemistry'.

"Getting old Inuyasha? Or are you just afraid of the dark?" asked Sango joking around.

If it had been someone other then her, he would have probably pounded them six feet into the ground, however this was different. Instead of answering he asked a simple question on his mind.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were enjoying yourself with the wolf" growling a bit as he asked it.

"Nope, I guess I had too much on my mind lately plus I was worried about you, running off into the night when there's a storm" answered Sango sitting beside him.

'She was worried' he thought as a small smile appeared on his lips. "I needed some time to myself, but now I would love the company" he added. "So what's been on your mind lately? Want to share?"

Pausing for a minute to look at the know clearing sky revealing the full moon, Sango sighed, "The jewel is almost complete, true we keep losing it and getting it back only to lose again but the truth it that it's almost complete" she said with a sigh lowering her eyes to the ground.

Suddenly Inuyasha knew what was on her mind, "Don't worry Sango, we'll get him back, I promise you, we won't hurt him, we'll get him back." Said Inuyasha with his voice filled with sincerity as he took her head into his hands.

"I'm hoping for that" she answered looking him into the eyes. "But I'm almost afraid, how will he react? Wouldn't it be better to let him die and live with our family? I'm so confused"

"Sango…" he started, "you know your brother more then me or anyone else, what ever you believe is best for him, is. But remember you need to think about yourself too."

"Thank you…Thank you for listening Inuyasha" Sango said looking him in the eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her face, the moonlight highlighting her beautiful features. Sango moved closer to Inuyasha a rested her head against his chest, fatigue taking over; she closed her eyes and gave in, traveling into dreamland.

Inuyasha sighed and glanced at her sleeping form, so soft and delicate, a part of her you barely ever saw, even when she slept. Picking her up in his arms, he hoped onto a tree, making both of them comfortable, he closed his eyes, deciding he would bring her back to the cave before sunrise. Contently sighing once more, a new light appeared in his heart, he might just win her heart, but even if he lost her to either the perverted monk or the dam wolf he would protect her forever with his life.


End file.
